Getting old
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Obi-Wan finds a dead bird in the temple gardens and Qui-Gon gives him an answer that makes the young boy wonder.*Completed*
1. Default Chapter

Getting Old  
  
Summary: Obi-Wan finds a dead bird in the temple gardens and Qui-Gon gives him an answer that makes the young boy wonder.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nothing, zilch.  
  
Authors notes: I know I have my other stories I need to be getting updated but this little story popped into my mind. It will be short.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was getting tired. His legs just didn't want to move much further. Stopping, he spotted an old tree near the northern corner and decided to take a rest. As the young boy sat, he watched the river flow, and he felt a small pulling by the force. He got up and walked to the other side of the towering tree.  
  
There in plain view was a bird. Obi-Wan watched it. The young initiate walked toward it and found that it was asleep.  
  
Well, it looked like it was in a vary uncomfortable position so he picked it up gently and propped it up against the tree.  
  
He waited for what seemed like an eternity for the bird to awaken, but it didn't.  
  
Now it was getting very late and Obi-Wan couldn't hear the birds any longer. He wondered why they had just left their sleeping companion there without waking him.  
  
Then he looked around himself. It was dark and there was no one else in the gardens. His friends had abandoned him.  
  
* * *  
  
Master Engle was getting a little upset. One of her initiates were gone and she assumed Obi-Wan was with Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the other children were giving her a headache, and to top it all off she was supposed to be going to a meeting but her apprentice, Jena was late.  
  
As if her apprentice had never been gone, Jena was standing in the middle of the initiate room.  
  
"Jena, where have you been? You know I have a meeting with the council."  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry master. Um. . . . . . where is Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Oh probably with Master Jinn, where else?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, I'm going. Yell at Qui-Gon when he comes back with Obi-Wan."  
  
Like Jena was going to yell at a master. And Qui-Gon Jinn for that matter. He was somewhat intimidating.  
  
* * *  
  
"Master? Where are you going?"  
  
A very tall man with shoulder length hair and crisp blue eyes turned to his apprentice.  
  
"I forgot to check on Obi-Wan today."  
  
"Master, it's getting late."  
  
"Well, then it's the perfect time to read him a bedtime story."  
  
Xanatos made a noise of disgust.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll read you one when I get back." The tall master said, affectionately ruffling his padawan's hair.  
  
* * *  
  
Obi-Wan was starting to get cold, and now he was scared. He didn't know how to get back to the exit, and it was pitch black. Only the stars gave him light. The young initiate was also worried that the bird was sick.  
  
"I'm not scared, I'm a jedi." He said stiffly into the night, but loneliness overwhelmed him and he started to cry.  
  
* * *  
  
"What? You don't have him?"  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn had arrived at the initiate room and was absolutely shocked not to find Obi-Wan there.  
  
"I'm sorry Master Jinn, but Master Engle said you had him."  
  
"But I don't so where is he?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"When did you last see him?"  
  
"Well, earlier today we were in the gardens."  
  
"Okay, I will go look for him there. You stay here with the rest of them. I will find Obi-Wan." He added seeing the worried look on Jena's face.  
  
She watched as the tall master left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as he entered the gardens Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's force signature.  
  
Using it as a guide, Qui-Gon followed it until he reached the base of an old tree.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the young boy sitting there.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
He looked up into the kind face of the master and put his small hands around his neck.  
  
"Ky-Gin, I was so scared."  
  
Qui-Gon rubbed his hand over the initiates hair and noticed the bird next to the tree.  
  
"Obi-Wan are you okay? Why didn't you go back to the room with everyone else?"  
  
"Because the bird was awone."  
  
Qui-Gon wondered why Obi-Wan would stay with a dead bird.  
  
"Obi-Wan the bird is dead."  
  
"Ded? Why?"  
  
Looking the bird over Qui-Gon could only come up with one answer.  
  
"Old age I suspect."  
  
"Old age. How old is he?"  
  
"Really old."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now come on Obi-Wan, time for you to go to bed."  
  
~TBC~ 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next day at lunchtime Obi-Wan had once again wondered out of the initiate room. Most of the masters didn't worry that the three year old was wandering the halls alone. They all knew of his destination. Qui-Gon Jinn's room.  
  
The young boy didn't even have to look up at the nameplate anymore to know if he had the right room or not.  
  
"Ky-Gin? You 'ere?"  
  
"No Obi-Wan, Master Qui-Gon is not here." Xanatos answered, stepping out of his room.  
  
"Where is him?"  
  
"I'm not sure, he may be eating."  
  
"Oh. Okay bye Antos."  
  
"Bye kid."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at Qui-Gon's apprentice and then headed toward the cafeteria.  
  
Half way there Obi-Wan heard voices and one of them was Qui-Gon's and the other the healer, Master Uri.  
  
"Well Qui, I know the problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're just getting old."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed.  
  
"Thanks just what I needed to be reminded of, my age."  
  
Obi-Wan gasped. Qui-Gon was getting old? Like the bird in the gardens?  
  
Suddenly Obi-Wan bolted around the corner and put a death grip on Qui-Gon's robe.  
  
"Obi-Wan? What are you doing here?" The master picked the small boy up and noticed that he was crying.  
  
"What's wrong? Did you get hurt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Mater Uri was watching wondering the same thing his friend was.  
  
"Master Uri said you get old. I don't want you to ded like the bird!"  
  
Qui-Gon understood and Master Uri started to laugh. The other gave him an angry look for laughing at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Obi-Wan, your afraid that master Qui-Gon is going to die because of his age?"  
  
"Yea, cause Ky-Gin said that the bird was ded cause it's old."  
  
"Obi-Wan, that bird was very old. A lot older then me."  
  
"It was?"  
  
"Yes. I'm going to be around for a long time. Just look at Master Yoda. He's really old, but not he's not dead yet."  
  
Obi-Wan thought of it for a while.  
  
"So you gonna be as old as Oda?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"O, okay Ky-Gin."  
  
"Feel better?" Master Uri asked the young initiate.  
  
"Yea, now I know Ky-Gon not ded for a while."  
  
The two master's laughed and Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan to the cafeteria to eat.  
  
As he Qui-Gon watched obi-Wan eat he made a mental note for himself.  
  
'Never tell Obi-Wan you're old.'  
  
~END~ 


End file.
